1. Field
This invention relates to medical devices for measuring indicia, and more particularly to devices and apparatus for measuring a plurality of vital signs and centrally displaying the vital signs to a user.
2. State of the Art
In an operating room environment, an anesthesiologist may be charged with the responsibility of monitoring various vital signs of the patient upon whom an operation is being performed. These vital signs may include body temperature, heart rate, respiration or breath rate, blood pressure and other related vital life signs of a patient. Presently, the vital life signs are monitored by a variety of different devices with detection effected from a variety of differently placed sensors. An external ECG (electrocardiogram) connection may be made to a remotely located ECG device. Heart sounds and breath sounds may be monitored with a stethoscope or perhaps ignored depending upon the circumstances and the nature of the operation being performed. The blood pressure may be monitored by conventional blood pressure apparatus together with a stethoscope to determine or detect Korotkoff sounds. The body temperature may be monitored by a rectal or nasal pharyngeal thermometer or other thermometer as determined by the nature of the operation to be performed. In addition to monitoring of vital signs, the anesthesiologist will frequently be required to monitor the respiratory system which is being used to control the patient's respiration and the supply of oxygen to the patient.
Presently, the vital signs to be monitored by the anesthesiologist are monitored by diverse apparatus positioned in and about the operating room environment. Distractions, interruptions or exigencies of the operation being performed may preclude or prevent the anesthesiologist from effectively or properly monitoring the various displays. Yet, it is typically recognized that monitoring of these displays is essential. A distinct morbidity rate may be related to a failure to monitor these vital life signs on a continuing basis. The vital signs are the first indication of a problem and/or the need to modify operative procedures in order to preserve the patient's life. Subsequent to an operation, a patient is moved from the operating room to a recovery room, an intensive care room or some other similar facility. During the move, the patient may not be monitored. Some patient deaths could conceivably be avoided if one were able to monitor some of the vital life signs.
No present devices have been constructed which will permit continuous monitoring of a variety of different vital signs essential to the initial diagnosis of a patient problem hazardous to the patient's life, both during the operating itself as well as subsequently while the patient is in transport to and further while the patient is in a recovery room or intensive care environment. A variety of different devices have been used. However, a centralized simple portable device has heretofore not been constructed. Such a device is highly desirable. Further, a device having a centralized detection location covering a multitude of operations is particularly desirable. Such will facilitate the monitoring of vital life signs and minimize the morbidity associated with operative procedures performed on a patient.